We Are Broken
by Lynn Kyzar
Summary: After her family is killed she turns to the only family she has left. A cousin she's only seen once in the past 3 years. Booth takes her with him to the Jeffersonian and catches the eyes of a certion squint. ZachOC BxB later.
1. OC Info

Aria Reeves

Age : 22

Hair : black

Eyes : bright green

Relation : booths first cousin

Background : Her family gets killed and she looks to booth for help.

* * *

** This is the oc and i hope you like the story.  
**


	2. One Werid Christmas

Hi Star here, hope you like my newest story review please. I don't own Bones.

**

* * *

**

Booth sighed as his phone went off, with a smile he answers, "Hey, how are you?"

He paused a minute, then he frowns and the color drains from his face, "But your ok, right, your not hurt, are you?" another minute and he sighs with relief, "Ok, I'm ganna send some money out there, you take that and bye a plane ticket, you can come stay with me till you get things straitened out ok?… don't you worry I'm always here for you."

He hung up the phone and sighed, putting his face in his hands, Brennan looks up form the 500 year old skeleton sitting in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt house burnt down."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, her and her family where killed in there sleep but my youngest cousin was at work when it happened so she's coming to stay with me for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry booth."

"Thanks Bones."

Aria smiles as she left the gate at the airport to see Seeley Booth, her cousin the FBI agent. She wears a bright green button up coat with dark stained jeans and black small heel boot.

"Hey Seeley, it's good to see you."

"Hey Aria great to see you to!" he grinned and embraced her, "God, you got tall last time I saw you, you barley reached my shoulder. Marry Christmas, now I've got something's I've got to do today, you mind tagging along."

"Sure I don't mind, I got my DS and laptop, I'm good."

She miles brightly as they leave the airport, get in to Booth's car, and headed of to the FBI building.

Booth smiles as him and Aria walk in to the Jeffersonian forensics lab, he starts explaining to a woman in a lad coat with light brown hair and another woman with dark drown hair dressed as an elf about the man that was found in the fallout shelter.

The woman dressed as an elf turns to see Aria standing at the top of the steps behind Booth, "Oh Booth, who's this your newest girlfriend?"

Aria laughs and walks up to her "No, I'm his cousin, Aria Reeves, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Angela Montenegro, I didn't know Booth had any cousins?"

"I lived in Wisconsin most my life and we're to poor to visit often, well I was to poor now I all I have is some clothes I had to buy, my laptop, DS, and my family that lives here."

"Ohh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Booth interrupted there meet and greet with a loud whistle, "Come on boys, bring it in."

Aria turns around to see two men bringing in a body in a black bag she had heard of what Booth did with the 'squints' at the lab but never thought that she'd see a dead person besides her family.

Angela proceeded to drag booth out of the lab complaining, "But I have to take aria shopping for Christmas."

Aria smiled, "Oh it's ok Seeley I can play on my laptop, I got something's I want to finish you go enjoy your party."

He sighed and gave in, following Angela out of the room. Aria turns to Brennan, "Hi I'm Aria Reeves you must be Dr. Brennan I've heard so much about."

The older woman smiled, "You are correct. Where did you hear about me?"

"Oh Seeley wouldn't shut up about you on the way here I think he likes you but that's just my opinion. Dr. Brennan is there anywhere I can set up my laptop? I got to finish this report or I'll never be a Professional translator."

She smiled and pointed to the empty table off to the side of her as she leaned down and examined the bones in front of her. Aria smiled setting up the laptop and typing away at it.

Aria looks up from her computer as Booth walks back in talking to Brennan on her findings of the fallout guy.

"I thought you where at the party?" Brennan said looking up from the body.

"It wasn't a party, it was a Star Wars convention."

Aria scoffs, "I resent that, I like Star Wars."

Booth laughs as Brennan yells to the upper walkway, "Is that pure alcohol?"

Aria turns to see a short man with short curly hair holding a beaker and another man with wavy brown hair, "Yes, Dr. Brennan."

"You really think Goodman's ganna let you spike the eggnog after the Fourth Of July?"

Sigh, "We may need to rethink this."

"Zach, I need you to clean these bones."

"Now?"

The short man laughs, "Ha, Burnt."

"And Hogins, I need you to search the clothing for insect evidence."

That's when Aria noticed Angela taping her foot, "Okay, you people listen to me. There's a party going on upstairs, okay? A Christmas party. Where going up there. Were ganna talk to some people. Were ganna sing some carols. Were ganna drink some eggnog," then she points to Booth, "You are going to kiss me under the mistletoe on the lips." she turns and faces Zach and Hogins, "I might kiss you guys under the mistletoe, too." she turns back to Brennan "Maybe even you to in a non-lesbian manner." she then turn to Aria, "Maybe even you too. But we are going to that party."

Aria laughs nervously, "But I don't work here."

Angela smiles, "Well then you can be Zach's date to the party. Isn't that right Zach?"

Her tone was scary so Zach just nodded stupidly.

Booth shakes his head, "Wait a second you setting up my cousin with Zach. No way is she ganna go with a squint."

Aria marched up to booth and poked him in the chest, "Ow."

"Seeley I'm am 22 years old and I am in collage, I don't need you hanging over my shoulder like a protective parent. I am old enough to make my own decisions." She turned away from him, her rebellious side showing, and closed her computer leaving it were it was, walking up to Angela and looking up at Zach, "Zach would you please escort me to this party you and your collages are having?"

He just stood there dumfounded for a second socked and nodded slightly then rushing down platform with Hogins to meet the group.

Aria laughed at Zach small attempt at beginning funny while they where talking at the party, "That sucked so bad dude, but it was still funny, in a nerdy way."

Zach smiled, "Well I'm not very good at talking to normal people."

Aria laughed, "You think I'm normal. Ha, you're the first. I'm anything but normal."

"You look normal to me."

"My sister called me an alien but I'm a little normal. I mean I watch TV and read English and Japanese."

"What's you favorite show?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not? Is it cause you just met me?"

"No, It's because it's the reason my sister thought I was weird, among other things, and I think if I tell you you'll stop talking to me."

"That's a very irrational thought, to think someone will stop talking to you just because of a show you like. It's in human nature to be different from other."

"Oh ok, well since you put it that way, my favorite show is…Firefly."

Zach was stunted, "That's my favorite show too."

That started a long conversation on favorite shows, books, movies, games. They actually had a lot in common even though he had a higher IQ than she did but she didn't mind cause she had commonsense. Plus he was a cutie, so he wasn't an ugly nerd, far from it.

They were all standing on the medical platform, they being Booth, Goodman, Brennan, Angela, and Aria, when the alarm started blaring and the echo of a mad Hogins yelling Zach's name resounded in the big room. Booth ran to the closing door, Angela sighed, "The door's seal automatically. Don't worry about it?"

"There's no use panicking till we know what it is." Brennan said walking up to the stairs.

"We mite know" Hogins said as he and Zach walked in the room in only towels draped around there waist.

"I cut into the fallout shelter bones and the biohazard alarm went off."

Goodman asked, "Were you conforming to autopsy protocol?"

"One of us was."

"I was drinking an eggnog." Hogins said sighing.

Everyone groans and Aria laughs, Angela turns to her with a serious face, arms crossed.

"What I think its funny two guys jump in to a shower together. I think its funny, and sexy in a way."

They all ended up in Brennen's office with some guy dressed as Santa telling them that they could have Valley Fever.

"Valley Fever?"

"It was picked up in the scanner in the discharge vent at Mr. Addy's station."

"What's valley fever?" Aria said looking around.

"It's a fungus that lead to pneumonia, meningitis, death" Zach said with a sigh.

"The alarm went off when Zach cut into a human bone is that the source?"

Goodman sighed, "Yes."

Santa says, "Was he fallowing autopsy protocol?"

"I was, but Hogins was drinking an eggnog"

"And now he's there with you breathing the same air."

"Hey, I got into the decontamination shower with Zach, haven't I been thought enough hell?"

"Hogins may have exhaled the spores all over you we have no choice but to impose quarantine. Calm down and well handle it."

Booth sighed, "Is anyone besides me worried that a guy dresses like Santa is in charge?"

The screen clicked off and booth pointed to the guys, "You know if this is fatal I will shoot both of you?"

Aria giggled, "May be you two should get dressed."

They left to get dresses as Aria left to get her laptop.

They all had to get shots in there butts and it hurt, then they all stated arguing over who's fault it was till Aria interjected, "Hey, I don't even work here, so you guys just stop blaming each other, it doesn't help, so shut up. Man I'm most likely the youngest and I'm the only one not arguing like a bunch of baby's."

"Well have sleeping bags delivered. Have your loved ones call and well set up a visit for you." They then left the room, warning them about the side effects of the drugs as Booth stating that the shiny stuff was pretty.

Aria head laid next to Angela and Brennan, she had decided she'd sleep next to the girls instead of near her cousin. Angela asked Brennan to help her make Christmas, "I'll help even if this Christmas is the crapest one in my entire life doesn't mean I have to bring everyone else down."

Angela turned to look at her, "Is it because were in quarantine?"

"No it's…. it's because I lost my whole family in a house fire…. three days ago." she said on the brink of tears, she had cried her self to sleep the past two nights, but the scars where still fresh so it still hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Aria rolled over and fell fast asleep, she was tired from not sleeping.

She yawned as Angela shook her awake, "Come on, want coffee."

"Uggg, I hate coffee."

They both get up and head for the breakfast cart that was wheeled in by the has-mat people.

"Coffee. Coffee."

"Hate coffee, taste nasty." Aria groans.

Goodman smiled, "Good morning, Miss Montenegro, Miss Reeves."

"Oooo, fruit and orange juice, Yay."

"Are you back with us?" Goodman said turned to Booth.

"Yes."

Angela sipped her coffee, "Since were all suck here on Christmas, we should make the most of it. By decorating this place and exchanging homemade gifts."

"Sounds good."

"We need a way to chose are Secret Santa."

Zach looks up from the fruit bowl, "I can build a random generator."

Aria drinks some orange juice, "You can actually do that?"

"I'm getting my doctorate in mechanical engineering."

"Cool."

Booth held out a can to everyone, "Just pick a name, if you get your own put it back."

Aria laughed, "Good idea."

Angela, Hogins, Zach, Goodman, and Aria were standing at Zach work station with a bunch of beakers, test tubes, and other science instruments on the table.

"Maybe we can string a bunch of test tubes together with luminescent liquid."

Zach looked at Hogins, "It will probably give us cancer."

Aria laughed, "Yeah we don't need any more sickness today, thank you."

"Decorations don't make Christmas family and friends do."

Hogins grins, "Were friends," Goodman gave him a look, "or not."

Aria laughed walking over to stand by Zach, "Me and Zach are friends."

Everyone looked at Zach and Aria with a disbelief stare, "What we both talked last night at the party and we have similar interests. What's with the looks?"

Goodman sighed, "Anyway for fathers like me and agent booth, a few glowing test tubes don't make up for missing Christmas with the kids."

"Excuse me?"

"Be kind, rewind."

"Booth has a kid?"

Aria laughs, "I knew that, I met him once when he was a baby."

"Guess it wasn't common knowledge."

They all shake there heads and Aria laughs.

Zach wondered looking for Hogins but he found Aria sitting in the lounge with her laptop typing away with headphones in her ears. He taps her on the shoulder and she nearly jumps out of her skin, letting out a small yelp. She pulls out her headphone out and looks up at him, "You scared the crap out of me."

He sits down next to her, "Well I sure hope you have a change of clothes."

She laughs, "It's an expiration, you sacred me."

"Oh, well what are you working on?"

"A paper for my schooling, papers always take me forever because I suck a writing it is one of my worst subjects, along with math."

"What were you listing to?"

She gives him a sad smile, "Mariah Carey, Bye Bye. It's the song my mom would sing for friends who lost loved ones I just think it's fitting."

"Fitting for what we haven't lost anyone."

"Oh I guess no one told you, the reason I'm here now is cause my families house burnt down 4 days ago…..no one made it out. The only reason I'm alive now is cause I worked night shift that night." she could feel tears prickling at her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I brought it up." Zach stands up to leave thinking she'll be to upset to talk. She grabs his arm, "It's ok you don't have to leave, in fact I wish you would stay I could use the company right now." Zach stands there for a minute before sitting back down and leaning back with his arm on the back of the couch and she leaned back smiling at him.

They talk for almost an hour before she stands saying she going to work on her secret Santa so they part ways and she turning to go find Angela for help.

"Angela I need your help?"

Angela looked up from what she was doing and smiled, "What do you need sweetie?"

"I got Zach for my Secret Santa but I don't know what to make him, can you help me?"

Angela sighs, "The only one that knows Zach well is Hogins you'll have to ask him."

Aria sighs and slumps against the couch, "I mean we've talked and we like a lot of the same stuff but he's still a mystery…. Oooo I got it thanks Ange!" She yelled running out the room a big grin on her face and the perfect plan in her head.

They were all sitting around the examination table eating dinner and tell the story of careful Lionel when the subject of religion came up.

"Some people believe the Christ myth."

"Who besides you Booth?"

"That would be me I'm a deacon at my church." said Goodman looking up from his food.

"I do Christmas and Easter anyway." said Angela shrugging.

"Although I believe religion is just away to control people, can't say god doesn't love me." Hogins said with a big grin.

Brennan looks at Zach, "Hey, I'm a rational empiricist all the way, unless you ask my mother, then I'm Lutheran."

Aria swallows her food and says, "I believe that there is something up there but I don't think he or she should be described with one name or gender. There are some things in this world we are not meant to understand and can't be tested by science alone."

Just then a man in a has-mat suit came to the door, "Visiting hours who's first?"

Goodman jumped up, "As the director I will claim that right." and he left the room.

"Okay, announcement, you may recognize my dad but I don't want to talk about it. So thanks." said Angela wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Aria put her chopsticks down, "Seeley you don't mind if I go with you to meet parker do you, I mean since I don't have anyone to visit."

He smiles, "Of course not, Parker will love to see you."

They all meet there families, Aria met Parker with Booth, when Zach was meeting his family Aria watched from afar on the med platform, her laptop on the table in front of her. She watched as he interacted with his family, she could feel the tears swell in her eyes. She could never do that with her family again, they were gone and all she had left was a cousin she barely talked to over the years. She wiped tears from her eyes and hadn't noticed that his family had left and he was standing a few feet away, watching her as her hands shook. He felt the urge to comfort her and so he did. He walked up behind her and put hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her another tear rolling down her face. A second later she jumped up hugging his neck and burying her face in his neck. He was surprised at first, but he got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry. A few minutes later she let him go, "I'm sorry, I just saw you with your family and it just made me think of them and…"

"It's alright."

"I'll never be able to see or hug or fear for them again… Thanks Zach I know it's not in your nature, but I mean it. Thank you."

He smiles, "Your welcome. I hear it's better to have a friend near when dealing with the lose of a loved one, but I've near lost anyone close to me so I don't understand the significance of it."

Aria wipe her face again and laughed, "You cheered me up with a hug and your rational nerd speak, that says a lot about me right there."

"Really, what?"

"It says I can laugh even when feeling as bad as I do right now."

"I hear form some people laughter is the best medicine even thought it's not a medicine at all."

Aria laughed again and gave him another short hug, and walked down the steps leaving her computer there.

Zach looks at what she had written on a different page than the paper he helped her with earlier, it was a picture of a rose made out of symbols on the keyboard, and at the bottom it was dedicated to a Lina Reeves beloved sister and mother. He smiled and left the computer alone leave the platform to go work on his gift for Booth.

"Good everyone is here now close you eyes." Angela said as Brennan walked in the room.

They all gathered around the Angelator and closed there eyes waiting for the ok. After few seconds Angela said the ok and everyone opened there eyes to a beautiful shining Christmas tree. "Marry Christmas" resounded thought out the room and everyone hugged each other.

Then everyone except Brennan gathered in Angela's office to exchange gifts, Angela went first receiving a lovely picture of some kind of mold from Hogins. Aria was sitting on the floor next to her so she opened hers next. She removed the bow and unrolled the picture, her face went from a smile to a disbelieve frown and tears welled in her eyes.

It was a drawn picture of her family all smiling and arms around one another her in the middle smiling brightly, she figured Booth helped her with it since Angela never meet her family.

She held it up for them to see, "It's my family, thank you Angela." Aria gave her a hug thanking her again. Then it was Goodman's turn, he got a folded paper eagle from Booth. Zach unfolds the paper envelope his was wrapped in and smiles, it was a doctored photo of his coworkers, Booth, and Aria, all standing on the steps of the medical platform with smiles on there faces. He smiles and shows everyone, "It's all of us together."

Aria smiles, "I couldn't think of anything better that I did have to buy from a store and I know you said you loved working here. I asked Ange for a little help on it though."

He smiles, "It's great, thank you."

Next was Hogins, he got a sacred scarab and he thanked Goodman for it. Then it was Booth who got Zach's robot, Zach saying he could give it to parker for Christmas, Booth shakes Zach's hand with a big grin on his face.

They all sit on the steps all packed with coats on and ready to go, waiting on the computer to tell them if they where to die or not. The computer flashed green and the guy took of his helmet and smiled, "Marry Christmas."

At that everyone jumps up with a smile on there face and leaves the room as they get out of the building Aria taps Zach on the shoulder and he turns to her. She reaches out and grabs his hand, in his palm she writes her phone number on his hand, "Call me some time. Maybe one day we can watch reruns of Firefly together." she smiles, turns, and runs to catch up with Booth at his SUV. Zach smiles and turns to see Hogins grinning, "Dude you just got asked out by a girl, never saw that coming."

"Do I call now?"

"No dude, you have to at least wait a day before calling after a girl gives you her number."

Hogins pats him on the back as they walk to the car, both smiling.


	3. Date Kidnapper

Heres the 2nd I think you'll love it but this will be the last chapter for a while I had to sell my laptop so it will be awhile before i can post more but I'll keep writing on paper so there will be more. YAY!

Review please!

* * *

Aria smiled as she walked in to Angela's office to see her at her computer, "Hey Ange." Angela smiled, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" she stood giving the younger girl a hug.

"Seeley said they found a body in L.A. and he's trying to get Dr. Brennan to help on the case, Angela he doesn't want me staying at the house by my self, do you mind me staying with you till he gets back from L.A.?"

Angela stood with some files leading Aria out the room, "Of course you can. But I have a date tonight if you want to come I'm sure we can find you a date."

"That'd be awesome, do you have any one in mind?"

Angela stop and turns giving her a sneaky smirk, "I can think of a few people you could go good with, I guess your getting a blind date." Angela turns and swipes her card and walking up on to the platform Aria fallowing behind.

"Wait Angela, your not ganna set me up with some guy you think is hot but know nothing about cause I don't need another psycho stalker on my hands, please just tall me you'll make sure he's nice not just cute, or hot."

"Wait a second you have a stalker, since when and more important does Booth know?"

Aria sighs, "Yes, Booth knows and I have a restraining order out on him but that's not the point Ange."

"What's this I hear about a restraining order, and on who?" Hogins said as he walked up and smiled at Aria giving her a side hug. She had become fast friends with the squint squad ever since Christmas, much to Booth's disapproval.

"Aria has a stalker."

"Really does booth know?"

"Yes, Booth knows but were missing the point people."

Hogins starts looking at the bones laid out on the death table, "More importantly does Zach know?"

Angela smiles, "Why would Zach need to know?"

"Cause every night since Christmas Zach calls and they talk for about 2 hours then they argue about who hangs up first."

Angela turns to Aria with a big grin on her face, you could see the wheels in her head turning.

Aria blushes, "Yeah, we talk so what? Zach is a vary interesting man to talk to his view on life is different from anyone I've ever met."

Angela and Hogins both grin at each other, then Zach comes walking up the stairs with a skull on a trey, he looks around confused when he sees Aria standing next to Angela and Hogins.

Angela jumps at the chance to get Aria a date, "Zach, what do you have planed for tonight?"

Zach sets the skull with the rest of the bones and leans on the table, "Most likely work on my studies and watch reruns of Firefly, why?"

Aria walks up to Angela, "I know what your doing Ange your trying to set me up with Zach for a double date tonight aren't you?"

Angela smiles, "I don't have to you just did."

Aria turns to see Zach staring at them with a confused yet shocked look on his face, Hogins pats him on the should, "Of course he will he doesn't have anything better to do. I'll drop him off at the front of where your meeting your date Angela." Angela smiled at Zach, "Dress up, it's a nice karaoke restaurant."

Angela hands the files in her hands to Hogins and Starts pulling Aria off the platform, "Ange where are we going?"

"Shopping."

Aria sighed as she was dragged out of the Jeffersonian groaning, she hates shopping with other girls.

Zach turns to Hogins, "Do you have any nice clothes that don't make you look like a high school kid?"

Zach turned to Hogins with an offended look, "Of course I do."

Hogins laughed and walked down the platform looking at the file Angela handed to him.

Zach sighed as he was dropped off in front of the restaurant, he wore nice black slacks and a nice red button up long sleeve shirt with some nice leather dress shoes. He was very nervous, he's been on dates but Aria was different she was a good friend and he remembers the last date he went on went really bad. He smiled when he saw Angela's car turn the corner and parked down the street from the restaurant, and walked over opening the passenger door and offering a hand to Aria. She took his hand and he helped her out of the car, he gasped, she was beautiful. She wore a spaghetti strap silver dress with black stars wrapping up from the bottom and around to the right side of her chest with black 1' heels and a star necklace. Her hair was curled and in a small clip in the back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." she said taking his out stretched arm, him leading her to the restaurant. They met Angela's date Gray and guess what? He wore a gray suit and seemed a bit boring for Angela, at least that's what Aria thought but she only knew her for about a month.

They sat down at a table next to the stage and ordered there drinks. The dinner was quiet, with some people who were singing on stage. Angela smiled, "So their having open mike night, Aria you told me you're a good singer….."

Aria tensed, "Oh, no you don't Ange, I get nervous when I'm put in the spot light that's why I only sing when I'm alone. So no I will not sing, I don't sing in front of people."

Angela looked at her, "Booth says you would sing every year for your family at Christmas. Come on girl live a little."

Aria smiled looking at Angela, " Ok I'll sing only if you sing."

Angela sighed, "ok but I get to pick my song."

"Ok"

Aria sighed and got up walking up and talking to the manager and walked on stage as the music started.

Bring on the Wonder by Susan Enan

I can't see the stars anymore living here

Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear

Bring on the wonder

Bring on the song

I pushed you down deep in my soul for to long

I fell through the cracks at the end of our street

Let's go to the beach, get the sand through our feet

Bring on the wonder

Bring on the song

I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

Bring on the wonder

We got it all wrong

We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long

I don't have the time for a drink from the cup

Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up

Bring on the wonder

Bring on the song

I pushed you down deep in my soul for to long

Bring on the wonder

We got it all wrong

We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on

Bring on the wonder

Bring on the song

I pushed you down deep in my soul for to long

She smiled leaving the stage with the whole room clapping and sitting down next to Zach. He grinned, "You were great, your voice was beautiful."

Aria sighed, "Thanks. Hey Zach there's a park near here you want to go for a walk with me?"

He nodded handing Gray the money for there drinks so they wouldn't have to pay for them and fallowing Aria out the restaurant. They walked down the road and entered the park. Aria walked over and sat on the swing. Zach walked up and stood behind her pushing her so she'd swing a little, "What's wrong?"

Aria sighed again, "I haven't sang since my family was killed."

Zach gave her a confused look, "I thought you said they were killed in a house fire."

"Actually the M.E. said he found bullet holes in the back of each persons head. Meaning they were murdered."

"Did you tell booth? We could take the case find out what happened?"

"Zach, Booth knows and I'm not sure I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I guess I want to believe that they died peacefully in there beds asleep. I just don't want to think that they were killed by someone. I just don't want to think about it."

"That's a very irrational thinking. Don't you want to find who did that to your family? Serve justice to those who would get away with it, then you can lay them to rest knowing the people responsible are punished accordingly." Zach said walking around to face her and kneels in front of her.

She smiles, "Your right Zach. They do need to be brought to justice, thanks." she stands hugging him, he tenses at first but relaxed and actually enjoyed her hugs but he didn't under stand why.

They pull apart and they turn to walk the walk way of the park hand in hand. She smiles up at him, then frowns when he fall foreword blood on the back of his head, "ZACH!" She turns to see her stalker guy with a pipe in his hand, he lifts it up to swing at her, "You little whore, your mine."

She doges runs toward the gate of the park to call for help but he grabs her by the shirt and pulls her down to the ground and kicking her in the head knocking her unconscious.

Angela frowned, "It's been a long time, if you'll excuse me a minute I'll just call them to make sure there alright, okay?"

Grey smiled, "Of course not."

Angela stood walking outside and dialing Zach's phone, she listens and hears Zach's ring tone near by. She let it ring and fallowed the sound into the park and seeing Zach on the ground near the swings.

"Zach!" she runs over checking him over while calling an ambulance, once they got there Zach came to and tried to say something but all he could get out was Aria and taken. Grey left and Angela went to the hospital with Zach as the FBI searched for clues on how to find Aria .

Booth was standing in the airport with brennan in the waiting cause there flight had been changed so they were stuck there till tomorrow morning. Booth heard his phone ring and answered, "Booth."

Brennan watched as his face went pale and he frowned with worry, "What's wrong?"

"Ok Angela you stay with him and well help look don't worry we'll find her."

Booth shut his phone and grabbed his bags, "Aria's been kidnapped and Zach's unconscious in the hospital with a concussion." Brennan and Booth runs to Booth's SUV, booth turning on the siren and heading to the park the FBI was looking at the park. They parked and both jumped out running up to an FBI agent, "Found anything?"

"Yes we found footprints in the trail over there leading to the car lot. We also found some keys and a necklace, we need you to confirm if there Aria Reeves or not."

"Have you talked to Zach on what happened yet."

"No he hasn't gained consciousness yet I told the doctor to call Dr. Brennan when he does so you can get a statement. Were gather particulates from the footprint maybe your bug guy can find something we mite have missed. Agent Booth… I'm sorry."

"It's ok your doing your best I want this whole park searched don't miss a single path or tree."

Brennan put her hand on Booth's shoulder, "We'll find her Booth, we'll all help, I promise." he nodded putting a hand over hers. Her cell phone rang and she answered, nodding she said ok and hung up, "Zach woke up."

Booth nodded, both walking to his car and driving to the hospital. When they got there they noticed Angela sitting next to Zach him apologizing over and over again then he noticed Booth and Brennan in the door. "I'm sorry Booth I couldn't protect her, I was to weak, I should have heard him coming, I'm sorry."

Booth sighed, "Just tell me what happened."

Zach nodded, "We left the restaurant because she wanted to go for a walk, so we entered the park and she sat on the swing I pushed her a little. After a little talk she decided that she was ganna have us help solve her families murder. She stood and we hugged, then we walked a little ways and then I was struck by something, I'm guessing it was a pipe. I fell to the ground but I was still conscious for a few minutes but I couldn't see. I heard her yell my name and a male voice call her something, some foot steps, then a loud thud, after that nothing. I tried to move open my eyes something but my body was not responding, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

Booth nodded, "It's alright you did all you could." he said putting a hand on Zach shoulder.

Angela stood handing brennan a covered swab, "I swabbed his wound before the paramedics got there, I figured whatever he hit Zach with could link us with where the man took Aria. You should get Hoggin's to analyze it, I'll stay here with Zach."

Brennan nodded and her and Booth left, he dropped her off at the lab as he headed to the FBI building.

Hoggin's met her coming in the door, "In the foot prints samples the FBI brought over I found the minerals from the area they were found but I also found lead, traces of diesel oil, and savings of copper."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the guy that took Aria has been to a old diesel mechanic shop with in the last few hours."

"I'll call Booth. Hoggin's, Angela got this from were Zach was struck I want you to see if you can find anything from it."

"On it."

He took the swab and left, Brennan sighed sitting down in her office.

Aria groaned as she came to, slowly opening her eyes and letting her vision clear. She looked around, she was in what looked like a dark attic with old machines and other stuff scattered around the room. She sat up slowly and leaned against the rafter, her head pounding. Her arms were tired with thick rope and nailed to that rafter but she still had room to move around. She could feel her phone still tucked in her bra, she didn't have a purse or pockets and it was a small phone so she stuffed it there. She smiled she had a plan so she reached for her phone.

Booth sighed as he paced around Brennan's office waiting for Hoggin's to finish when his cell phone went off telling him he had a text. After looking at it he ran out the office looking for Brennan. He found her in Hoggin's station helping, "I just got a text from Aria I'm gonna have FBI track the signal but I need to know if there's a certain place I should be looking for."

Just then Zach popped his hurt head in the door to, "I think I know where she is."

Hoggin's had told Angela what he found and she told Zach he figured out where she was.

"Ok so we know the guy who took her had oil on his shoes and I remember smelling rubber on him so I thought about it," he pulled up a map on the computer with bunch of dotes on it, "and I figured out that she is being kept in one of these six diesel mechanic shops but I can't narrow it down any further without anymore information."

Booth cell rang, "Booth…. Got it." he hung up the phone, "They traced the text signal it's near here." he pointed to Zach's computer screen and in that area there was only one dote. "That must be were she is." Booth left and Brennan fallowed Zach not far behind her them all jumping in to Booth's car. He really didn't want them to come but didn't argue Aria was all he was thinking about right now.

Aria sat pulling on the ropes trying to loosen them even if it was only enough to get her hand out. That's when he came in with a gun and a knife in his hands, he walked in and shut the door. "I tried to be a fair boyfriend but you just had to be a whore and go on a date with that alien. If you beg me I mite forgive you and we can live happily together forever."

He kneeled next to her and took her chin in his hand, he set down the gun. She spit in his face, "I'm not yours and never will be, Zach will find me and I know Booth won't give up till I'm safe and sound at home."

He slapped her hard, "This is your home now and now it will be your grave if I can't have you than no one can." he picked up the gun while cutting the rope tying her hand and tying it so he could hold in in his hands. He pulled her to him and put the gun to her head turning her around so she was facing the door.

That's when the door was kicked down by Booth, "Freeze FBI."

He turns her around in front of him, arm around her neck and gun presses to her head, "Go ahead and shoot but she is mine and if I can't have her no one can, either way this goes we both die together. Then we'll go to heaven together and happily for all eternity."

Booth basically growls, "She'll never be yours and the only one person in this room dies today."

He chuckles, "Your right." he aims his gun and fires hitting Zach knocking him back, booth fired his gun at them.

The guy lets go of Aria who rushes to Booth and falls to the floor. Booth unties the ropes around her wrist and hugs her.

Aria lets go of Booth looking down at Zach to see Brennan holding his chest, blood poring through her finger tips.

"Zach!" she rips the bottom of her shirt as booth calls for an ambulance, "Come on Zach you can't die like this." Brennan moves her hands and Aria quickly puts the clothe over his wound and presses down to stop the bleeding.

Zach groans taking a big deep breath, "I'm …sorry Aria…..I ….I couldn't ….."

She puts a finger over his lips, "Sh…. Zach it's ok your ganna be fine ….your …..your ganna survive this and you can tell me your sorry by taking me to dinner, sound good?"

Zach nodes with a shaky smile with his breath ragged and Aria smiles at him on the brink of tears.

Then the paramedics rush in taking over moving him on to a gurney and rush him into the ambulance. Aria tried to go with him but the FBI needed her statement and Booth promised to take her there as soon as they where done here.

Aria sighed with relief as she saw Zach sleeping with bandages across his chest and shoulder.

The doctor went and stood beside her at the door, "The bullet punctured a major blood vessel, if you hadn't tried to stop the bleeding he wouldn't be here right now. You saved his life. Don't worry we want to keep him here a few days to a week but he should bounce back quickly." he goes to leave then he stops and turns to her again, "He said something just before we put him under not sure what he meant maybe you can tell me. He said 'she's perfect in every way, maybe if I live thought this I can tell her that.' you know who he's talking about?"

She looks at Zach, "Not sure but I'll ask him when he wakes up." the doctor nodes and leaves to check on other patients.

She smiles, walking over to him and pulls up a chair sitting beside him, she holds his hand in hers and waits for him to wake up.

Zach wakes hours later to feel something warm holding his hand and looks to see Aria sitting in a chair with her head laying on the side of his bed asleep.

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder, "Hey Aria wake up." she jumped a little and looks up at him dazedly.

She smiles, "Hey, How you feeling?"

He takes a deep but ragged breath, "Ok I guess, getting shot hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

She laughs standing she gives him a kiss on the forehead runes her hand through his hair, "I'm just glad your ok, I'd never forgive myself if you had died because of me."

She sits back down, looking up at him with a sad frown, "When I saw you fall at the park I was so scared you were dead that he killed you and that it was my fault. I don't think I could handle anyone else I care for die and it be my fault."

He takes her hand, "It's irrational to think that me getting hurt was your fault cause it wasn't. That man hit me with a pipe or crowbar and he shot me, you didn't do any of that."

She shakes her head, "But he hit and shot you because you were with me." she looks up at him confused, "Why were you there with Booth and Brennan anyway?"

He sighs, "Because …. Um…. You know I'm not sure, I guess you could say I was worried about you."

She smiles, "But aren't emotions irrational?"

"Yes, but as social creatures it natural for people to worry for other people who are close to them."

"Were close?"

"I thought we were but if you don't think we are…."

She smiles standing and giving him a full blow kiss on the mouth, pulling back, " I'd say were close."

He grins and squeezes her hand, "Yeah."

She looks at him, "The doctor said you told him 'she's perfect in every way, maybe if I live thought this I can tell her that.' What did you mean by that?"

He looks at her confused, "I don't even remember saying that."

She laughs and smiles at him.


	4. Authors Note

Hi Star here, I finally got back into bones and I'm writing the third chapter now but I don't when I'll be able to post I'll try as soon as I can so please be patient. Also, a while back my husband lost my USB Drive so all I had written is gone, and I had at least 10 chapters written for Tell Me Lies, so I'll have to rewrite all of it. All I have left is what's up here so if I take awhile that's why. I also need a beta reader so if you know anyone contact me at silver_lynn_ kyzar thanks. Thanks for all the reviews and please read my other stories tell me what you think. ^-^( I had to put spaces there.)


End file.
